


Nightmare I Call Home

by Arithena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithena/pseuds/Arithena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Itachi's father died in a car crash and their mother was placed in a mental ward, leaving them to their abusive uncles. Itasasu, child abuse, Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'The concrete floor is freezing!'

Seven year old Sasuke thought to himself. He got out of his cheap wooden bed when he realized his brother, who usually slept next to him, vanished. This frighten the young boy. He was not yet used to this... this Hell. And no way he want to be alone here.

It has only past six months since his father passed away in a freak car accident. Six months really was not enough time for a young wife and children as young as his brother and him to adjust the lost their love one, hell his mother lost her damn mind and was sent to a state hospital. Sasuke loved them both and for them both too leave so soon...

His father's distant relatives took the brothers in. And at first they seem like decent people. They are brothers, they seem to have an usually close relationship and they kept to themselves most of the time. Things change after the final papers were signed and the social workers stop visiting. The brothers, their so called uncles, is a lot more sinister than the boys imagine.

A lot more sinister...

"Brother where are you?!" Sasuke said as he travel through the dark halls. His voice echo for of the walls but he didn't hear Itachi respond back to him.

"Nii-san! Where are you?!" Sasuke yell even louder. Sasuke stop his track when he see a dim light through the hall, and voices.

"Please, no more...no more..." said a weak voice.

"That sounded like Nii-San" Sasuke silently said to himself.

He walked to where the light is shining from. It was a large room, the door was open, the room look like a weird dungeon. Itachi is chained with his chest facing the wall, stripped of any of his clothes. There are whips and lash marking going down his back. The young Uchiha is in tears.

Itachi Uchiha is in tears, not even Sasuke is lucky enough to see such a sight.

"Please...I promise to be good." he whimper after the last whip to his skin.

"You be a good what?" as a sinister but a younger voice. Sasuke recognize that voice, it was his uncle Izuna.

He himself is undress.

"I be a good girl, oh god just please stop..." Itachi whisper.

Izuna and his brother has fully convince Itachi to believing he is a female to a point he think he is one. Its one of their sick games they like to play in order to get full control of the human mind. Itachi put up a fight but he later gave in... Sasuke is afraid that he will be next.

"Say thank you, my dearest uncle." Izuna said delivering another whack on his back.

"Aghh! Thank you my dearest uncle." Itachi said. He is so weak, his body limp. Izuna put the whip down and smash his lips into Itachi's. He didn't even resist, he allow Izuna's tongue to dance wildly in his mouth. When Izuna pull away a thing string of their saliva still connect the two.

"Let's finished our favorite game, now that I am sure you want try to run away from me and my brother again." Izuna said smiling and licking his nephew's ear.

Sasuke is terrified of the man. He slowly back up away from the door till he back up into someone...and Sasuke knows who it is.

"What are you doing out your cage?" said a deep voice. Sasuke whimper before he answer the man.

"I want Itachi... " he mumble.

"LOOK AT YOUR MASTER!" The man yelled. Izuna and Itachi heard the shouting. "

"Heh...looks like Aniki found the little whore, come on Ita-chan. We are not done yet."

Izuna position himself at Itachi's backside. He rubbed himself at the pink entrance. "Let me hear you moan for me..." Izuna sneer. Without any lube he push himself in dry.

Sasuke look fearfully at the man. Madara smiled and pull Sasuke's jaw to his face. Madara wait a minute listening the sounds his brother was making when he thrust into his nephew.

The moans those two are making is turning Madara on.

He pull out a larger silver vibrator from his leather coat pocket and wave it in front of Sasuke's face.

"I need you to lick this clean for me." Madara smile when he saw the fear in Sasuke face.

"...please...You can't do this." Sasuke whimper. Madara slap Sasuke across his face.

"Did I asked you to talk?" he silently whisper in the child's ear. "Now open your damn mouth!"

It's been two days and Sasuke still throwing up the taste of his uncle. Itachi in the other hand was in great pain from the terrible sexual games.

The brothers are holding each other and crying in one another's arms. Itachi felt this was all his fault. He made his mother go insane and try to kill him, he let his father die, he made his brother suffer. Everyone around Itachi is miserable... because of him.

...It was all his fault...

"Sasuke, I am so sorry. Please, forgive me" Itachi whisper as he press his cheek next to his brothers. Sasuke sniffed and look at his brother. "If I haven't been such a bad sibling..." Itachi said, trying his best not to use gender defining words. He is so confused about his identity right now. Is he really transsexual or is he just brained washed... either way neither word boy or girl fits him right now.

"Itachi you're not bad. You're the best brother in the world." Sasuke said with a weak but assuring smile. Itachi stared at the boy and ruffle with his hair.

"I promise Sasuke I will get you out of here if it means my death..."


	2. Scars And Lies

Chapter 2: Scars and Lies

Sasuke could not help but notice something. Something alarming about his brother, he wish that he had noticed this change sooner. Sasuke's eyes saw strange markings on Itachi's wrist, like scars. Was... no, is Itachi cutting himself? No, that ain't. Itachi is not thinking about suicide, right? If Itachi leaves him alone with the psycho brothers Sasuke will kill himself too. Sasuke will not have any of that.

Tears started to form in his eyes, he tried his best to not cry, but seeing the one person that you pretty much depend on harming themselves it seems like it is impossible to hold back the waterworks.

Itachi notice Sasuke is no longer comforting him, when he look at what was wrong with his beloved little brother he gasp and quickly cover his left wrist with his hand, though it did little good because the scars reach all the way up his forearm. Itachi know that lying to Sasuke would not do any good. Sasuke knows what they are, what they mean.. He was there when his mother first began to cut herself as well. Sasuke's eyes are filling up with tears, Itachi felt even more horrible.

Before he knew it Itachi is almost crush by Sasuke's tight hug.

"Don't! Don't you dare do it! You hear!? I will not allow you to do it!" Sasuke did't even care if his uncles hear him. Itachi is going to kill hurt himself again unless he put it in his thick skull that he needs him. "Please, don't go away like father did. Please, Itachi! I need you hear with me!"

Itachi place his hand on his brother's head and ran it through that soft spiky hair. He inhale the sweet scent of jasmine from the young boy's head. god, did he loved that smell. "There, there. I am not going to be that selfish. I did that because it makes the pain go away."

"What!? You lying jerk, you were going to leave me. Just like mom!"

"Mother and I cut for two different reasons. I do it to lessen the pain, Mother... she did it because she truly wants to die. That is why she was no longer fit to take care of us."

"Are you trying to justifying cutting as good thing?" Sasuke said, he slowly ran his finger over Itachi's fresher scars. Wondering to himself how could anyone tolerate the pain of a blade. When he was much smaller he remembers freaking out over a shot (and he still does) so how can anyone do this. Sasuke felt so much sorrow in his heart. It ached for Itachi's mental state.

"No, I would never want you to follow my poor example. I need help, please don't do what I do. It is not healthy and it does not help make our situation go away... its just makes me become more blind to it. I can't risk that... I can't let you continue to live with them. I will save us both Sasuke... Don't you worry."

Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's lap not fulling convince that Itachi was telling the truth, but he did not want to talk about this subject anymore. "Please, promise you won't do that again..."

Itachi smiled and stroke his brother's hair once more. "I promise...'

"Liar, you always break your promise." Sasuke mumbled as he drift to sleep listening ti his nii-san's heart-beating.

Izuna such a fucking tease.

He knows damn well how Madara goes ape shit when he sees a naked Izuna fixing him his dinner. And god the way Izuna bends down when he pretends to drop a knife and front of Madara so he get to see his cute bottom in full view, he was just asking for a big huge cock in that tight ass. Madara just want to fuck the shit out of him but he didn't want to play it Izuna's way. No, Izuna will not have his way in Madara's world. Madara told Izuna thousand times that in Madara's world, Izuna was the servant and Madara was the king. If the king wants a blowjob he will get that damn blowjob and if Izuna fails to preform his duty right he will get punished. Madara was even more delighted that his cute little nephews is able t play in their little game.

Madara sat at the low raised dinning table slipping on sake just to calm himself down. Or drunk... Izuna needs to be punish for be a little whore, Madara already is having a difficult time keeping the tint in his kimono from pitching but that damn Izuna!

"What the matter, Aniki? You look like a tomato. Is it me?." Izuna giggles. He stood to show his brother his very proud manhood sticking up. The fact that Izuna was so close to his brother face that Madara felt it poke his face. Madara growl in response. Izuna turn around and continue to cook. He dipped a ladle into a pot of soup and pulled it out. He licked the spoon at all corners. Up from the handle and to the base, very slowly, making sure to cover all of it with his slick tongue. He sucked a bit longer on the tip of the ladle before pulling it out of his mouth making a loud popping sound.

"Hmm... creamy... smooth... a bit salty..." Izuna is just as worked up as Madara, his member keep jerking uncontrollably. Izuna couldn't help but touch it, it needs his attention... it needs Madara's attention. Madara slams his heavy fist on the table making his otouto jump a bit out of surprise. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and grab that slut he calls a brother and wrap one hand at his balls. He gives it a tight squeeze, Izuna whimper like a small child.

"What did Aniki said about touching yourself? hmm, Izuna?" Madara has a very menacing small placed on his face, each second his grip got much tighter.

"Nhn, If I... t-touch my pathetic cock I get punished." Izuna moan out, he just love the pressure Madara is applying to his dick.

"Right! Who is the true owner of this!?" Madara squeeze harder.

"You, 'Niki. I need to be punish for forgetting that! Take me right here! Fuck the dinner let that shit burn!" Izuna begged, he wanted to get down on his hands and knees and beg like a dog. He need a good fucking.

Madara pick about Izuna, nearly sweeping him off his feet. He slam his body on the kitchen table and started to give him hickeys on every inch of his body. Working his way from the neck to biting one of his nipples. Madara even traced his outlinr of his his tongue. Izuna arch his back as he felt the shivers.

Madara intentionally skip Izuna's poor cock and start biting and rubbing his inner thighs. He even pull himself out of the the open and decide it was best to slap the damn thing on Izuna's thigh. Madara knew he was doing things quickly, mainly because he could smell the dinner burning.

Also after that show, he mentally said in his mind fuck it. He use the precum as lube and rub himself in at Izuna' pink pucker.

"You better not cum, You are not allow to till I say you can, don't even stroke that sick fucking thing." It is not the first tine Madara demand Izuna not to climax, but to be on the safe side Madara fasten a little ring around it.

"Don't worry. I'll let you out later." Madara said as he teased the cock at little. Madara tap on the tip and Izuna moan a bit to loudly.

"Dammit, brother! I'm ready!" Izuna said. He could never wait, Madara, he smile and slam himself into Izuna. All ten inches of cock all at once... Its not his first time with his own brother but damn! He could never get use to that fuckong monster tearing him open.

Madara start to hump Izuna. He watch as his younger brother closed his eyes and make moaning sounds. Izuna is trying scream in pleasure but it just feels to damn good. Madara on the other hand was growling... his eyes glowed red as he study the faces his brother makes wheb he is having his insides violated. To have it ruled by one God. To have it claimed by another man...

Izuna, Was his... He was his property and his brother as well as his lover.

Madara filled Izuna with his buring seed. Izuna started to laugh after it was all pumped in. To be honest this was his favorite part... the cum... but he couldn't help but to not feel pleasure from it... yeah it was rushed because of the dinner but he didn't get to cum... Madara is such a mean brother to have him all backed up inside... but knowing his brother there has to be a purpose.

"Get off the table and finshed my food."

Izuna was a bit sore but he followed his orders, happily at that. He could feel his brother's load run down his leg while he continue to cook. Whatever turns him on...

"Aniki, that was boring..."


End file.
